The present invention relates to a horizontal feed mixer and method for processing hay bales. Specifically the present invention provides an apparatus and method for continuous processing of hay bales, mixing hay with other feed ingredients into a total mixed ration, and/or processing only hay bales, either in batches or continuously.
Various types of horizontal feed mixers have been provided. However, one difficulty encountered with horizontal feed mixers is the ability to process an entire bale without first chopping up the bale into smaller particles. This is particularly advantageous with the larger feed mixers where it is desirable to place an entire large round or square bale into the mixing box for mixing hay with other feed ingredients.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horizontal feed mixer and method for processing hay bales.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a feed mixer that will process a whole bale of hay, even when larger round and square bales are used.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horizontal feed mixer and method for processing hay bales which provides thorough mixing of the feed ingredients and the hay in a minimum amount of time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horizontal feed mixer and method for processing bales which can process large bales even when the strings holding the bales together remain in place.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horizontal feed mixer and method for processing hay bales which combines the process for chopping the bales into smaller ingredients and also the process for mixing the bales together with other feed ingredients.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horizontal feed mixer and method for processing hay bales which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.